More to Flash than first thought
by kittytail88
Summary: Flash somehow gets turned into a kid again. He has to live through the horrors that his father put him through years ago. Luckily he has someone by his side. BatFlash
1. Chapter 1

Wally West woke up just like every other day in his room on the Watchtower. Everything was normal except one thing. Everything in his room looked bigger and taller than normal, and when he looked at his arms he had a broken arm and several cuts that were still bleeding. When he looked down further he saw that his Flash pajamas were way too big and way too bloody.

He limped forward a couple of steps to the floor length mirror in his room and stopped. Standing in front of him was an image he thought that he'd never see again. Instead of his normal 26-year-old self- staring back at him there was a small, 5-year-old boy with a swollen black eye, cuts just about everywhere, and his arm was at a nasty angle because his bone was broken.

As he stood there fear swam in his eyes as he whisper-yelled in despair, "No…no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He grabbed his head and sat down with his knees to his chest as painful memories come to the front of his mind.

*Flash back*

His father stood over him as Wally cleaned the beer that he had spilled trying to get it to his father.

All of a sudden Wally felt a sharp pain on his face and his father started yelling at him. "You worthless piece of shit! That beer costs money! You should be grateful that I think of you at all!"

At this point, Wally's father, Rudolph, started kicking his own son, then he grabbed the, now, empty beer bottle off the table. He broke the bottom, letting it fall and break into tiny pieces on the floor, and took the broken, sharp top and pointed at Wally.

"Now what should you say?!" he asked threateningly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," stammered Wally.

Rudolph thrusted the bottle into Wally's side as he said, "What? I couldn't understand you!"

Holding back a cry of pain and tears, Wally said, "I'm really sorry and am so thankful for everything you give me."

"Good boy," Rudolph said as he continued to beat Wally. After several minutes of kicking with a couple stabs here and there Rudolph grabbed Wally's hair and dragged him to the basement steps. "Now you're going to think about what you've done." With that he threw Wally down the steps and closed the only light source off to Wally.

When Wally opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness. He tried to get up, but soon realized his leg was in bad shape and his arm was broken.

Wally had no idea how long he was down there, but his father said that his month of punishment was over when he came to get Wally again.

*End flash back*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I meant to upload this story yesterday on Saturday but no use worrying about that now. I'll let you guys loose on the new chapter of** _ **More to Flash than first thought**_ **.**

Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, was starting to get suspicious. Flash hasn't shown up all day and when he asked around everyone had said that he hadn't left his room. A couple of people said that they thought that they heard whimpering in his room.

A half hour before midnight Batman had had enough. He walked to Flash's room and knocked loudly. Instead of the sound of shuffling feet, Batman got a whimper in reply.

Without much hesitation, Batman punched in the code and opened the door as slowly as possible. Then he spoke out softly as he heard a whimper, "Wally?" he froze at what he saw before him.

Sitting in the comer sat a miniature, beaten and bloody, Wally trying to get as small as he could possibly get.

Bruce removed his cowl after he had shut the door. He softly called out again, "Wally?"

Wally looked up slowly and when he saw Bruce he tried to fling himself into Bruce's arms (not many people knew at the time that, at the time, Wally and Bruce were dating), but he failed miserably as his legs gave out. As he got scooped up by Bruce he whispered just loud enough for Bruce to hear, "I'm so scared, Bruce."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce picked up the small Wally as carefully as possible and ran as fast as he could (his cowl back on) to the infirmary without jostling Wally too much.

When he reached the infirmary he carefully laid Wally down on a bed and got a doctor in there as fast as possible.

Bruce had called the founding members into the conference room to tell them about what had happened.

"What is this about, Batman? And where is Flash?" asked Superman as soon as everyone arrived.

"Well, the two questions are connected," Batman said in his usual monotone.

"What. Happened. To. Flash," Shayera ground out.

Batman sighed and started to explain, "Somehow the Flash has reverted back into his 5-year-old self." At that all the women founders awed and tried to get up to find him. "Before you see him you have to understand something. Wally will probably kill me if I tell you this, but you need to know."

Green Lantern looked at Batman and said, "We all know that you and Wally have been dating for a while now, but what makes you so sure that you know him better than any of us?"

Batman sent a Bat-glare at GL's direction and before he could speak Dr. Johnson came on over the comm. in the conference room saying, "Batman, we have him stabilized. He keeps saying that he needs you and I can't get him to calm down."

Batman responded with, "I'll be there in a minute Dr. Johnson. I have to finish explaining."

At that everyone just stared at Batman dumbfounded. Batman just sighed and started explaining again, "I know him better because he's told me about his past."

"What about his past?" asked Wonder Women.

Batman looked up and started again, "He may seem happy, but that's because he doesn't like to stay in the past. Out of all of us, including me, he's had the worst childhood."

At that point, Superman interrupted, "How is that even possible?"

"His father, Rudolph…"

Yet again Batman was interrupted by Superman, "I thought Wally's father was Barry Allen, the previous Flash?"

Batman sighed even deeper this time and continued, "That was the case after he was adopted. No more interruptions.

"Now, as I was saying, his father, Rudolph, and his mother were very happy, then, on Wally's birthday, his mother died. His father blamed Wally, which in turn made Wally blame himself. Soon after his 5th birthday Wally's dad began beating his own son and he would always put Wally down. Through the yeas the beatings got worse. It was even worse after his dad found out that he became Kid Flash and could heal faster."

After he had laid everything he dared to on the table, Batman let this information sink in. After a while Dr. Johnson came back on over the comm. "Batman, he has fallen unconscious, but he keeps muttering in his sleep for you."

"I'll be there in a minute," Batman said. He then turned to the other founders and asked, "Any questions or can I go to his side now?"

Everyone looked at each other until Superman finally spoke up, "You can go on, Batman."

With that Batman left them and went to his Wally to try and comfort him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not posting last Saturday, it was a very emotional day for me and I just couldn't get up and type the next chapter.**

Wally woke up to darkness and this frightened him because he thought that he was back in the basement, but he calmed down after his eyes finally adjusted to the room. He was lying down in an infirmary. When he looked down at himself he saw that he was all patched up. He looked around the room again and saw that he was alone. This terrified him more. So, in his fright, he walked out of the room to try to find someone, anyone, just not his father.

He walked around the Watchtower until he came upon one of the many windows. He looked outside in awe. All around there were stars lighting up the darkness and he saw the Earth in all its glory. He felt so at peace looking at the world.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a male voice spoke behind him causing Wally to jump and spin around.

Upon seeing the male behind him, Wally immediately sank down to the floor into a fetal position and started muttering apologies.

 **I know, short chapter, but I have to drag it out so I can finish writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Batman had walked into Wally's room in the infirmary after talking to Superman about some things, and noticed that the bed was empty. Panicking, Batman ran out of the room in search of him.

He had just rounded a corner when he heard a muttering of apologies. He started running faster and stopped once he saw what was going on.

There before him was a huddled, little Wally muttering apologies and crying silently, above him stood a completely shocked Superman.

Batman carefully approached the pair and crouched down silently next to Wally. "Shhh," Batman said comfortingly. "It's okay Wally. The bad men are gone, you don't have to worry. You're among friends."

With that Wally looked up. Upon seeing Batman there was a flicker of recognition and Wally immediately clung to Batman.

Batman looked up at a confused Superman. Superman saw the bat-glare and said, "I didn't do anything but talk to him. I swear."

Batman sighed and picked up Wally. He said very quietly, "It's okay, Wally. You know Superman, right?" Batman got a nod from a still calming down Wally. "Well, that's him. He's not one of those scary men."

Wally looked up with relief in his eyes, but he didn't stop clinging to Batman. Batman looked up at Superman and noticed his look of confusion. 'Later,' Batman mouthed as he slowly picked Wally up. He then carried Wally to his own room in the Watchtower. On the way, Wally fell asleep in Bruce's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been writing recently. I've been busy, so with no further due let's get back into the story.**

After Bruce had laid Wally down on his bed he called the founders back into the conference room. Once they had all gathered again, Batman said, "There is more to Wally's childhood that you should know about, so you can act accordingly."

"I was wondering about that. Why was he so scared earlier?" Superman asked.

"The short answer for that one is that at this age he's terrified of men with broad chests and bright colors."

"Ok. So, what's the long answer?" Shayera asked.

"Well, after about two months of just beating from his dad it progressed. Instead of just his dad beating him, his father's friends joined him. They were all broad chested and loved to wear bright clothes. Then, a couple of days before the event that led to the injuries we see on him now, which was a couple weeks till his sixth birthday, it progressed even more," Batman stopped there because he feared that he, the **Dark Knight** , would break down.

"What happened, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked gently.

Batman took a deep breath and painfully said, "They raped him."

Everyone went through several stages. There was shock, then anger, and then sadness. A few even said, "Oh my God."

Then a panicked voice came on over the comm., "Batman, there's screaming coming from your room and we can't get inside because your door is locked."

"I'll be there in two minutes," Batman replied as he ran out of the conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

*flashback*

A ten-year-old Wally West walked into the house after helping his uncle, Barry a.k.a. Flash, with the crime in Central City. Rudolph called for Wally from the living room.

As soon as Wally walked in his father said, "Where the hell have you been?! Don't you remember what today is?"

All three of his father's buddies chuckled darkly as Wally grimaced and replied, "I remember. I had to help Uncle Barry with something today."

"Oh, so your uncle is more important than your own father? Boy, go grab the whip!"

That night Wally cried as he looked after his many cuts and bruises that appeared everywhere on his body from the brutality of the older men.

*end flashback*

Wally sat in the corner of the familiar room as he screamed. All the horrible memories of when he was a child came flooding in. Tears streamed down his face as the memories kept playing through his mind. He pulled his hair with one hand and scraped the palm of his other hand with his nails to try and get rid of the memories. He barely even noticed when the door swooshed open.


	8. Chapter 8

As Batman came closer and closer to his room the screams became louder and louder. Once he made it to his room he punched in the code as fast as he could. The longest moment in Bruce's life would have been waiting for that door to finally open.

The first thing that he did when he finally made it inside was shut the door, and then he took his cowl off and started looking for Wally. What he saw was not what he was expecting at all.

Sitting in the corner was Wally. He was pulling at his hair and drawing blood from his palm. He looked like he was in immense pain as he sat there screaming. Whether it is emotional or physical, Bruce just wanted to help his Wally.

Bruce hurried over to Wally and brought him close to his chest for any support that Bruce could give him. Bruce wished he could do more for his Wally, but there wasn't anything else to do but hug him and whisper into his war that it was going to be alright.

Eventually Wally calmed down enough to speak and the first words he said were, "I'm sorry."

Bruce looked down at Wally and said, "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault, its those bastards's fault."

"But you have to be stuck with me and all my god damn memories," Wally said bitterly with tears running down his face.

"And I'm glad I am, because I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce."

The End


End file.
